


Christmas at Argo’s Castle

by afc



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Butch kara, Christmas at Castlebury Hall AU, Dead Clark and Lex, F/F, I don’t even know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Princess Kara, Unemployed Lena, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afc/pseuds/afc
Summary: Lena takes care of Clark and Lex’s Children after they both perish in a car accident. Clark was part of the royal house of El before he left it all to move to Metropolis with the older Luthor brother. In this fic the house of El is lead by Zor-El who is Kara and Kal’s father and the Duke of Argo. Zor-El decides he wants to meet his grandchildren so he sends one of his butlers to bring Lena and the children, Conner Kent (Kon-El) and Allison Kent (Allison Kal-El) to Argo’s castle for Christmas. In the story Kara and Lena meet through the children (obviously) and fall in love with each other even if there are some bumps in the road.





	Christmas at Argo’s Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know it’s not even Christmas anymore but I still wanted to post this, I would like to know if you want me to post the rest  
> Thank you!
> 
> Just to clarify, Krypton is basically England and the children are Clark’s biologically, make of it what you want to.

Chapter 1: Unexpected visitors 

Once upon a time, at a land called Metropolis, there lived a little girl named Lena Luthor who dreamed of traveling to faraway places, where the people lived happily and love did exist. But alas, not all tales can have happy endings, Lena grew up and still her dreams haven’t been realized, well, she’s still in Metropolis.

 

Lena sat bored at work waiting to see if anyone would come into the store to buy one of the antiques they sold and after staring at the door for not less than an hour, finally a woman appeared “Hi, I’m looking for a holiday gift for my daughter”

More than one possibility ran through Lena’s head so she asked “What are her interests”

After showing her multiple options they found the one, a limited edition music box “Wow, you’re good at this, do you have any children?” asked the woman

“Not exactly, I’m my niece and nephew’s legal tutor”

“Well, thanks for the help and good luck with the kids”

Unfortunately having sold something didn’t save her job, the business was going terribly so that day, her boss fired her.

 

Meanwhile at home...  
The nanny, a middle aged woman with a British accent, was looking over the kids Conner and Allison, to her bad luck the kids were smart. While she was completing a crossword, Conner snuck out of the house and stole a video game from a games store. Allison accidentally stained her shirt while preparing herself a sandwich, after all, she was barely seven but she didn’t want to get scolded so she tried to wash it, messing up the laundry room completely. 

When Lena arrived home she was greeted by the sight of Eliza “I can’t take this anymore, this kids are monsters, the little one ruined the laundry room and the teenager snuck out again and decapitated Allison’s doll for telling me, I quit” When she tried to grab her bag she realized it had been superglued to the chair “I’m done, your check bounced again, goodbye”

When the door closed, Lena glared at the kids “What did you do, Conner, you stole something! You are grounded for two weeks” 

“And Santa won’t get you any gifts” added Allison 

“Santa doesn’t exist” said Conner as he left the room

While Lena tried to convince Allison Santa did exist, Conner went to his room. 15 minutes later she entered to the teenager’s room, he only said “I wish Christmas was over, all it makes me think about is loosing papa and dad”

Lena wanted to hug him but the doorbell rang and she went to answer, what was behind it was something she certainly wasn’t expecting, a middle aged British man “Good evening, my name is John Jones” 

As Allison approached the door he crouched and said “You must be Miss Allison, I work for your grand father”

“I have a grandpa?” 

“Of course you d-” Lena interrupted him “Allie, Mister Jones and I need to have and adult conversation” 

“I just need five minutes of your time” said the Brit

When they were in the living room Lena started “I don’t know your deal is, but grandpa Zor-El hasn’t been mentioned in this house since he cut his son for marrying my brother. My brother was a good man and that stupid family didn’t deserve him”

“If I may say something, the family is composed of a duke and-”

“I don’t care, who even are you?”

“The butler” As Connor entered to the room he said “Master Conner... I’m here to invite all of you to spend Christmas at Argo’s Castle”

“Where’s that”

“Krypton, in the UK”

“It doesn’t matter, we’re not going, I have to work” Said Lena

“But weren’t you fired Miss?” asked John “The airline ticket will be arriving this evening and I have a check for you”

Lena was pissed the duke though he could bribe them so she said they weren’t going until John explained that the duke was sick and had little time left so he wanted to meet his grandchildren. Only because of this, Lena accepted but still, she gave back the check

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and comment bellow if you would like for me to continue this story even though it’s not even Christmas anymore


End file.
